


Peacock Eyes

by Invadervam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: OC, not related to invaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invadervam/pseuds/Invadervam
Summary: just wrote a little something that i was juggling around in my head. An injured girl heads home to find her bro missing.





	Peacock Eyes

Vanessa stretch as she walked the path that lead back to her house. Wincing a bit at the pain radiating from her hand. She looked at it and gave it a grimace annoyed with it. A couple of days ago while searching for what she had to do for this land of hers she carelessly dropped the pendant that her friend had made her from her birthday. It fell onto the fire she had burning to keep her warm that night she grabbed the chain and pulled it from the fire and it landing in her left hand. She stupidly held on to it and it burned her palm leaving a brand on her with the pendents insignia on her as well as a really bad burn. Unable to really take care of it that night Vanessa went into a fitful sleep and in the morning the burn looked horrible and was extremely painful. She was lucky at finding a colony of consorts in the many tunnels that her planet held and was able to get medical aid. They clean her up and told Vanessa to go home and rest and if she got worse it meant that she had an infection and to go the nearest colony to seek more medical help. Sighing she saw she was close to her home though she wasn’t to excited to see it. If she wasn’t hurt Vanessa wouldn’t be heading home the last time she had been there she had gotten into a fight with her older brother and they weren’t really talking to each other. Vanessa wasn’t mad at him anymore she knew that her brother was just worried about her and wanted to help her but she felt he was being a little overprotective with her and wasn’t letting her out of his sight. Now going home after so long after not talking to each other for awhile felt really awkward she didn’t know what to really say to him. Looking about Vanessa saw that there were no enemy's around her brother must have taken care of them for right now at least. Reaching the front door Vanessa hesitated at opening it. Taking a deep breathe she opened the door and walked in and called out to her brother. “Yo brotagonist am home!” walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat she paused waiting for him to respond. “…” it was silent he either didn’t hear her or he wasn’t talking to her which she doubted. Calling out again and getting no reply she heading upstairs to his room to speak with him. “Bro?” Vanessa knocked on his door and still got nothing in return. Opening his door she scanned the room and didn’t see him she checked his bathroom and still didn’t find him. Glancing at his bed which messy she saw something that sent a chill down her spine. It was a peacock feather that lied halfway under the his pillow. Picking it up Vanessa wondered how it got there it didn’t make sense for it to be there. Her consorts for her planet were colorful peacocks and while Vanessa loved birds of all kinds peacocks always made her feel a little odd she didn’t know why but they just did. Vanessa asked her brother when they first landed in her land and found out that her consorts were peacocks that they not let any into the home to which he agreed. When he asked why Vanessa said she couldn’t explain it well but that never since they found the first colony of peacocks that its felt like they were someone was watching her whenever she was around them and she didn’t want to feel like that in her own home. Vanessa remember once reading that peacocks feather in a home were considered bad luck and that it was a sign of impending death. She wasn’t someone that really was superstitious she just thought that superstitions were interesting but this piece of info about peacock feathers didn’t help ease her nerves. Holding the feather she saw it was a bit ruffled (he must have slept on it) she thought and walked to the window opened it a little and threw the feather out. Having that feather around felt like something had its eye on her and it freaked her out a bit. The house felt weird to her now it didn’t have that comfortable feel it used to have. The house was eerily silent as Vanessa searched the house looking for her brother but was unable to find him. She wondered why no enemy's were around when her brother wasn’t here keeping them in check and wondered if they were hiding in wait to ambush her or something. Heading to the door that leads outside she gave her home I last glance that thought (i hope when I get back with my bro that the house will feel better to me again.) and with that opened the door and walked out slamming it shut.


End file.
